The present invention relates to an improvement to an apparatus for recording binary information on a flexible magnetic disk, comprising a rotatable plate having a hub connected with an electric motor for rotating the plate, a recording head, a movable arm having an end on which the head is mounted, and a spiral guide formed on the plate and cooperating with said movable arm for moving the recording head radially with respect to the disk, in synchronism with the rotation of the same plate.
An apparatus of this type is described in detail in copending application Ser. No. 881,656 filed on Feb. 27, 1978, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In this cited apparatus, the motor is supplied with a variable voltage in manner that the angular speed of the disk increases during the radial movement of the recording head from the periphery towards the center of the disk, to maintain the relative speed between the head and the head close to a nominal value.